buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Guru Bunbuku (character)
Guru Bunbuku is a Mysterious character that appears in Future Card Buddyfight X. His Buddy Monster is Giant Tanuki He is voiced by Shintaro Ohata (Japanese) Personality Guru Bunkuku is a strange character that appears and disappears at strange times, and seems to be absent minded about many things. His major personality trait is his way with doing everything as frugal as possible. This includes fishing and scavenging for his food and money, keeping whatever he finds to a degree of extreme rationing, attempting to turn a small snack into a 3 course meal for over a month, even residing in a wooden shack with no windows so he doesn't have to pay for electricitiy and heating. Despite this, he is not above taking free things if they're offered to him and even then, he tries to take advantage of it as much as he can. He also has a boastful attitude, praising himself for his various skills and actions he takes, no matter how small or mundane. Despite giving off the air of a bumbling quirky and eccentric man initially, some, if not most of it, is an act he puts on. He displays a serious side when his greater abilities were revealed or showcased, though he also quickly switches back to his quirky side, putting it up to debate as to how much of his personality is a facade. He is also quite wise, as he is able to discern the reason as to why Gao couldn't use the X Tempust Buster after his revival and how to mend it. Anime Biography Guru Bunkuku first appears before Gao and his friends shortly after Gao is nearly shallowed by Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!. while at first appearing to be looking for coins he soon tells Gao and his friends that Gao can be revived by recovering Gao's Miracle Life before leaving. Shortly after Gao recovers they find and thank him and hang out with him. However, at Gao's house both Gao and his mother, Suzumi Mikado notice his martial art skills. this causes him to take a more serious side though he quickly goes back to his quirky personality when he his challenged by Suzumi and is easily tossed around by her. However, Gao notes to everyone later that while he was tossed around he always landed in a way that he would take little damage. Seeing this Gao challenges him to a Buddyfight, where he manages to defeat Gao without much trouble. Afterwards Chibi Panda recognizes him to be a Hall of Famer Buddyfighter. learning this Gao proceeds to ask him if he can train him. He agrees and trains Gao and his friends by giving them advice, as well as having them do buddyfights to better improve themselves. On the Final night of training, Guru Bunkuku reveals to everyone that when Batzz nearly destroyed Dragon World, he did it under the control of Wisdom's ancestor. However, Batzz refuses to believe this revelation and continues to push he did the deed of his own accord. Sometime later he ask Miserea to look into the disappearance of monsters. Miserea later return and discovers that the Chaos Control Company are responsible and turning the monsters into CHAOS Monsters. Sometime later, Brutal of the Martial Arts appears looking for the Chaos Monsters Miserea managed to retrieve and managed to defeat Miserea with the use of the Overkill. After seeing this Guru decides that the best way to counter Wisdom is to create another Mirage Card. After getting the ingredients for the Mirage Card, Guru brings Baku and Noboru to the Mirage Shrine so they can help him make it. After some time Guru successfully makes the new Mirage Card, however is left severely weakened as he used some of his life force to make it. However, before they can leave Wisdom appears and demands the new Mirage Card, which Guru Bunbuku refuses to give him and challenges him to a Buddyfight. Guru Manages to put a good fight, even managing to destroy Gear God VII. However, Wisdom manages to win by using Gear God VII new form, Proto CHAOS Machina, Geargod VIII. However, before Wisdom can take the Mirage Card, the Mirage Shrine begins to collapse. Guru reveals that this is due to the fact that violence is not allowed in the Mirage Shrine, even if it is a Buddyfight. Left no choice Wisdom flee before he can get the Mirage Card. Gao who had followed the Chaos Control Company into the Mirage Shrine, attempts to help Guru who was stuck underneath debris. But, Guru tells Gao to stay back and gives him the new Mirage Card. He then proceeds to order Batzz to take Gao and leave. He is last seen apparently being crushed by the debris of the Mirage Shrine. After Gaos battle with Sakate using the new flag from the Mirage Card, Gao walks home with his friends, passing by Guru`s old house in memory. However, he notices smoke coming from his old house. It turns out that he was alive the whole time, that they jumped into a dimensional hole at the last minute, and Kiri brought him back to the Human World. In response to finding him alive, they all cry and hug him, except Batzz who destroys his grave since he is mad that Guru didnt just stay hidden longer. Abilities Hall of Famer Buddyfight: As a Hall of Famer Buddyfighter, his skills within the game are represented as being one of the strongest and highly praiseworthy. Keen Senses: He is able to spot shiny objects from a considerable distance away. Advanced Martial Arts: While not displaying any formal techniques, his ability to take barely any damage from being thrown by an another advanced martial artist was an action highly worthy of praise. He is also capable of leaving no weak spots for an attack as he was performing simple actions such as eating. He is also quite fast, quickly rushing for objects of interest at blistering speeds. Miracle Life Knowledge: He has prior knowledge of Miracle Life and it being the method to allow Gao to revive from his ghostly condition after his overexposure to using the X Tempest Buster. Buddyfight Battle Record Keeping: He is able to create, write, and illustrate several books relating to some of the most prominent and, as Gaito put it, Legendary Buddyfights ever performed, having done so for many fights. His data relating to these fights even impressed the likes of an advanced Deckbuilder such as Baku. Deception: He is able to project a low threatening and bumbling personality to the people around him, which is able to fool the vast majority of them into underestimating him, only being exposed when Gao and Suzumi noticed his skills in martial arts, and Batzz, who also thought he was stronger then he appeared to be. Portal Creation: With his bare hands, he is able to, almost effortlessly, create a portal to another World, which is long lasting and allows several monsters to travel into and out of. Said portals could only be closed by striking them with a similar amount of energy or greater than what was used to create them, the minimum amount being the power of X Tempest Buster, which speaks of the energy he is able to make use of. Gallery For a full gallery of Guru, see Guru Bunbuku (character)/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddyfighter Category:Divine Guardians User Category:Searing Executioners User